Towing/anchor-handling marine vessels are equipped with winches. When paying out or hauling in wire rope or holding a load stationary, the winches and their wire rope are often subjected to load surges and peaks because of wave action encountered by the vessel. These load surges and peaks can cause the wire rope to fail.
The length of wire rope to be paid out from a winch can be significant. Thus, payout of wire rope at normal winch operating speeds can require substantial amounts of time.
There is a need in the art for an apparatus and method adapted to minimize the effect of load surges and peaks on winches during payout and haul-in operations in a marine environment. Also, there is need in the art for the ability to perform high speed/horsepower dynamic payout of wire rope in a controlled manner.